


Mother's Day Isn't Just for Mothers

by PaolaWarbler



Series: FACES [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother’s Day with Alfred, Arthur and Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Isn't Just for Mothers

“Daddy.” Peter whispered, one early morning. Alfred awoke to his son’s whisper. “C’mon, we gotta go!” Alfred scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded.

“Okay.” He slid out of Arthur’s grasp, who whined in his sleep until he clung onto Alfred’s freshly vacant pillow. Alfred laughed quietly and kissed Arthur’s head. “I love you.” He whispered.

“Ew!” Peter whined.

Alfred laughed and straightened up. “Okay, okay. Let’s go.”

 

Arthur woke up to a strangely quiet household. He was clutching Alfred’s pillow but the man was nowhere to be seen. Arthur rubbed his eyes, blearily. “Alfred? Peter?” He called out, slowly getting out of bed. He rolled his eyes. It was Sunday. They were probably watching those ridiculous American cartoons on the telly. Shrugging into his bathrobe, he made his way downstairs.

“Peter? Alfred?” There was still no reply. He made it to the kitchen and was greeted by a sweet surprise. A vase of red English roses were in the middle of the table alongside a note. Arthur smiled and picked it up.

Arthur,  
Good morning, beautiful. Relax. Peter and I are fine. Just have some breakfast and meet us at Hyde Park at 2pm. Peter and I love you.   
Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones

Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes. Alfred loved writing out his full name on everything since they got married. Arthur never asked why but he had a sneaking suspicion why. Placing down the note and enjoying the fresh roses, Arthur wondered what his boys were up to.

 

Arthur walked to Hyde Park’s main entrance, enjoying the nice weather for once. He had passed many families enjoying Mother’s Day. He made a mental note to call his own mother later. At the entrance thought, he stopped. Standing there, like perfect gentlemen, were Alfred and Peter. Alfred’s baby blue eyes lit up.

“Artie!” He ran to him and hug-tackled him.

Arthur resisted the urge to laugh. “You knew I was coming, idiot.”

Alfred let go, grinning. “Yeah, I know. But I missed you.”

Arthur blushed but let Alfred give him a quick peck. Peter had grabbed a hold of his hand and tried to drag him deeper into the park.

“C’mon, Father! We got a surprise for you!”

Arthur was confused. “A surprise? I haven’t forgotten our anniversary, have I?” Arthur asked Alfred as he slipped his other hand into his.

Alfred just chuckled. “You’ll see.”

Arthur rolled his eyes again. Knowing his husband and son, it was probably something stupid. Arthur still enjoyed being out in this rare lovely weather. It was pleasant to be outside on a day like this. Arthur dreaded tomorrow when his family would be flown back out to their respective corners of the world. Too pre-occupied in his thoughts, he didn’t notice they stopped until Alfred pulled on his hand. Arthur, most certainly, did not let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the picnic spread out underneath an oak tree. No, he just took in too much air at once. But Arthur still smiled and Alfred bowed to his husband.

“M’lord.” Arthur smiled and sat down on the blanket. Peter started to dig through the basket, chattering excitedly about the food as he pulled it out. Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hand and squeezed it.

“Do you like it?” He asked eyes wide and hopeful.

Arthur smiled. “I love it.” Alfred grinned brightly and helped Peter take out more food.

 

After a few bottles of beer and a large lunch, Arthur was feeling lethargic. Peter was running around, kicking a football and Alfred was by his side.

“So what was this all about?” Arthur spoke lazily.

Alfred blushed. “It…It’s, um, for Mother’s Day.” He confessed.

It took a while for the sentence to register in Arthur’s brain. “What?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Babe, before you get mad, just hear me out. I know, you said that raising Peter was an equal thing. And it is. We are a team.” Alfred had taken Arthur’s hand at his point, running his thumb over his knuckles. “But you do so much for the both of us that I just had to let you know that we appreciate you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, watching Peter run around. There was a tense moment before Arthur broke it. “Fine. As long as you understand that we work together.” He punctuated the ending of the sentence with a weak glare.

Alfred smiled and nodded. “Yes, dear.”

They sat there for a moment until they heard thunder rumbling. “What that-” Arthur’s question was cut off by a sudden downpour. “Bugger!” He said, getting up.

Alfred just smiled, stood up and grabbed his hand.

“Alfred, what are you doing? We’re going to get wet.”

“So?” The American said, pulling the Briton close and rocking back and forth slowly. He started humming a song and the Briton laughed.

“Just erodes us in the rain. Just erodes us in the rain. Just erodes us and see roses in the rain.” Alfred sang quietly.

Arthur grinned and sang back. “And sing slow it down. Slow it down. Through chaos as it swirls, it’s us against the world.”

They danced like that, cheek to cheek in the rain, holding each other close. Alfred spun Arthur around as they both san the last line. “Through chaos as it swirls, it’s us against the world.”

They stood together, just feeling and loving. Blue eyes stared into green and the world was at peace until Peter came running to them, all muddy.

“Peter!” Arthur admonished.

He just grinned.

 

Back in the house with everyone in warm and dry clothes, Alfred presented a gift to Arthur. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Arthur shot him a glare with no real malice in it and opened it. Nestled inside was a beautiful golden wristwatch. Engraved on the back was, “To Arthur. Love, Alfred and Peter Kirkland-Jones.” Arthur felt tears in his eyes.

“Thank you.” He said smiling.

Peter flung himself at his father. “Don’t cry, Father!” Arthur let out a laugh and held him tightly. Alfred smiled at them. 

As soon as they broke apart, Arthur coughed to regain his composure. “I have to confess…I also have something for you.”

Alfred’s eyebrows shot up.

Blushing, Arthur produced a small, shiny box from behind him. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Alfred grabbed the box and inside was a set of dog tags. On one it said, “Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones. If lost, return to Arthur Kirkland-Jones.” He chuckled at that. But the other was blank except for a few raised bumps. Alfred ran two fingertips above it, trying to remember his Braille. Arthur could tell he knew what it said because his blue eyes popped open and were wet.

He launched himself at his husband. “I love it. Thank you.” He whispered, voice choked. Arthur rubbed his back, soothingly and nodded. When they pulled away, Peter clambered between them and turned on the telly. As an episode of Doctor Who came on, the little family of three snuggled closer. And as the chaos stormed outside, they were never happier.

FIN


End file.
